A Past Unforgotten
by MageofHeart88
Summary: This is my Magnus one-shot. It displays the relationship he has with 'Dark Lord Gaol.' The two are childhood friends, who share the same dream: To fight against the Underworld Army.


**This is in Magnus's POV and it shows his relationship with 'Dark Lord Gaol.' The two are childhood friends that later join a mercenary group to fight the Underworld.**  
 **I felt the game could have given them each more back-story, so here is what I believe happened, enjoy!**

She was the definition of blissful beauty. The way her golden hair curves perfectly to her face makes me want to- wait, what am I thinking? I'm only a kid, I shouldn't be having these thoughts! How old are we anyways? She's around eight and I'm the same age as her. Regardless, Aglaia was truly something to behold.

"The sunset sure is beautiful huh?" Aglaia smiled sweetly.

That damn smile; it's too cute. I try to look off into the distance, pretending not to be interested. That's what all the cool guys do right?

"Yeah I guess." That's it, pretend not to enjoy that ravishing sunset. I feel her arms wrapped around me suddenly while I blush heavily. "W-what are you doing?!" I stared into her deep, dark green eyes. They were musty like the surrounding forest.

"It's cold now," Aglalia whispered.

Now that, _that_ is too damn cute.

Behind us I hear an odd sound.

What's that rustling behind us? I better pull out my knife..

An Underworld troop?! Why here, why now? Great now Aglaia is scared and hiding behind me! Better man up!

I swiped at it, hitting it only a few times before it knocks me down and advances toward Aglaia. The scum beats her down, over and over again.

Damn why am I so weak? I _can't_ let it harm her any more than it has! She's my best friend!

I stand up and plunge my knife within the back of the beast. Aglaia runs to me and embraces me tightly.

"You okay?" I ask tenderly. She began to cry into my shoulder chocking out the words,

"I-I'm fine." I clutched her tightly, rubbing her back. Her face is bruised and bloodied.

Her tears are wetting my shirt. This is will _not_ happen again. I will ensure that I am strong enough to protect her!

….

We headed home, silent. Surely her parents will kill me, even though we live together.

I look toward the sky and reflect on my parents' death.

It was at night wasn't it? Yeah, they were making dinner when we were attacked by Underworld troops. They killed them as I watched helplessly. I won't ever forget the color of their blood and how sticky it felt upon my face.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Aglaia grabbed my shoulder, stopped in the middle of the road.

I have to be strong, I can't let her see my- weakness. I can't let her see my sorrow and my pain.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine!" I masked a fake grin upon my face to make it seem like the statement was authentic.

"You can talk to me you know! I'm your best friend!"

Uhg, there she goes, making me feel like I can tell her anything. I don't want her to carry my burden as well. This is mine and mine alone to carry.

"I told you, I'm fine!" I brush her off and continue to walk home again.

…

"What the hell happened here boy?!" Her father yelled angrily.

His blonde hair truly didn't intimidate me along with his thin and tall body. Even if he did beat me I wouldn't give a fuck. I've been beaten countless times by Underworld troops who I challenged. Inside her mother was sobbing in the kitchen, cleaning Aglaia up with a damp cloth.

"She accidently fell down a hill."

Sure it was a lie, but was I suppose to tell him that we were attacked by an Underworld troop? He would panic and reject me like all the others at the Orphanage. He would never let me see her again too.. His piercing gaze truly did give me chills, I'll give him that. I could tell that he really didn't like me.

"Aglaia? What happened?" He turned around, his arms crossed. She looked at me, pausing for a moment. My pulse quickened as my palms became sweaty, was she gonna rat me out?

"I fell down a hill," She finally spoke. I release my held breath before her strict father finally let me in the house.

Idiot.

After dinner Aglaia snuck into my room and lied upon my bed.

"We can't keep doing this you know, we're gonna get caught one of these days.." I whispered carefully.

She felt so warm pressed up against me.. But I'm not supposed to like that yet. I admit I found her sneaking into my room extremely cute.

"I don't care if we do.. Look I was thinking that when I'm older- I will fight against the Underworld army." I sit up, looking at her with question.

She's too weak and fragile for that kind of stuff. She shouldn't fight if she doesn't have to.

"I know that those- things, killed your mommy and daddy. I want to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else!" I noticed that she became very red, in turn causing me to blush as well.

"Y-you shouldn't fight if you don't have to."

"But you're gonna fight one day!" She held me close in her arms, a habit she just couldn't break. "I have to make sure you don't die on me out there.." Her voice trembled a little at these words and my heart couldn't help but break a little.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" I felt her familiar tears upon my chest. I held her tightly to me in response. "Don't you worry, I'm not gonna die, I'm going to be the strongest human alive!"

…

16 years of age. You think that I would feel differently about my decision 8 years ago but I don't. I still want to kill every one of those fuckers from the Underworld.

I walk into the bathroom to find a pair of pink underwear lying on the floor. My tanned face turns bright crimson as I pick them up. These are certainly Agalia's. I hear footsteps behind me along with a gasp of horror. Agalia is bright pink and snags the panties away from me before calling me a pervert.

After I was certain that I was alone I ran the shower, undressing myself. I observed my muscular body. I certainly have worked hard for these big boys. Even though my tanned body is large I am still not quite satisfied with the result. I'm not strong enough. Hell I'm not even strong enough to tell her how I feel.. One day I _will_ become the strongest man alive.. For her..

….

18 years of age and you can die for your country. Today is the day that Aglaia and I leave home. Her folks truly didn't take it well when we told them of our plans but screw them. It's _our_ lives aren't they?

With a bag strapped to my back, Aglaia followed behind me as we charged our way to the rest of our lives.

When we arrived at the camp she blocked my path, her hands behind her back.

"What is it? Don't tell me you've changed your mind now," I grinned cockily before she told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told to feel some sort of necklace upon me.

"This is for luck, I blessed it with the Goddesses of Light's protection." She smiled at me sweetly before hugging me goodbye. It would certainly be a long while before our paths crossed again. I wanted to kiss her right then and there. Her soft lips were so close and yet so distant. My courage failing me, I thanked her for the necklace and we parted our separate ways.

…..

The training was brutal as all hell but it's been about two years and we've finally joined a mercenary group. The moment that she placed the necklace on me it remained. I will never remove that necklace as long as I live. As well as I will never forget those nights alone, without her warm comfort. Her letters, while giving me comfort, also gave me sadness. The helpless little girl I knew and loved was long gone. She was now an independent woman who no longer needed a man to protect her.

"Yo Magnus, are we gonna do this or what?" My friend, Filos motioned me to get my ass over to his side of the room. Filos was around 25 and he had short black hair. He was built very well but not nearly as much as I was. We would always talk to each other late at night during our training; mainly about girls and life. When I felt alone he would always comfort me with his shitty jokes. The buzzing of a tattoo gun awaited me from across the room. I arose off of my bed and sat by him, providing him with my arm. The sting of the tattoo gun wasn't horrible. It mainly felt like cat scratches with added vibration.

"Damn dude, you didn't even flinch when the needle hit you! Are you sure this is your first tat?!"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Guess I'm just too tough, eh?" He laughed along, keeping his hand steady.

"So when are you gonna see that pretty girl of yours?"

"I'm gonna see her right after we're dismissed from this damn place! We've already joined a group together."

"That's awesome dude! Is that why you wanted these particular symbols?"

"Yeah, they're the symbols of the group. Aglaia said that she would get the symbol tattooed up her upper thigh and legs."

"Mmm! That's hella sexy bro! You're tapping that right?" Filos winked at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Heh, I've never actually told her my feelings to be honest." Filos stopped for a moment, dipping the gun in the red ink cup.

"Dude you _need_ to tell her! With more and more Underworld troops the less of a chance you're gonna get with her!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I just don't want to break the friendship we have, you know man?" I gazed out toward the clouded sky. Did she feel the same way after all these years? Could she truly have feeling for someone like me? Will she.. reject my love and care for her now?

"I feel ya man. Love's a bitch!" The needle made contact with my skin once more as I felt my endorphins kick in, dulling the pain slightly. I sighed deeply, my gaze still fixed upon the window. Did the tattoo hurt her as bad as it did me? How strong has she really become? I wonder what she looks like now..

"I gotta know though, why the shoulder?" Broken from my trance, the memory of Aglaia always crying upon my shoulder popped into my mind.

…

The day had finally come when Aglaia and I met face to face. This time it would be different; I, a man, and she, a woman. I grasped onto the blessed necklace, my stomach in knots.

We _did_ decide to meet here, right? A day before we enter the group? At sunset by the same private hill that started it all? Surely she didn't forget. Maybe something happened to her? Maybe she accidently-

"Magnus?" A tender voice called at me. I could never misplace that sweet, loving voice. I turn around to see Aglaia with incredibly short golden hair.

"Y-you cut your hair," I mutter, blushing slightly.

"Do you not like it?"

"No! I think it's fine!" She advanced toward me, her green eyes glittering in the sunlight. Her small, yet strong hands brushed up against my tattoo.

"It turned out nicely." I hold her close without another word, my soul seeking her comfort. "I see you still wear my necklace, tell me. Did you benefit in any way from it?" Her words were dry yet they held a certain comforting tone within them.

"Yeah, I got to see you again." At that she gripped my strong body tightly with her impressively muscular arms, her breathing staggering.

"Magnus I-" Her words cut off leaving me to wonder endlessly. I could feel her body trembling yet I no longer felt her hot tears on my tattooed shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna join that group tomorrow remember? Everything's going to be okay now that we're together." I slowly stroked her head in hopes of comforting her. It's been so long since I've felt her skin, since I've heard her voice. My hand thumbed her arm, feeling her soft skin. Her face finally facing mine I found tears trapped within her beautiful eyes.

"I want you Magnus.. I want to always be yours.. And I want you to always be mine.."

My heart damn nearly stopped at these words.

"A-Aglaia.. I will always be here.." We both slid down to the ground, continuing to embrace one another. Her legs wrapped around me as she whispered,

"I want to give myself to you tonight. Right here and now." I blushed as red as a tomato.

Surely she didn't mean.. She couldn't possibly mean.. As if it was automatic, I kissed her sweet, tender lips.

What the hell am I doing? Is this real? Does she really feel that way about me? She kissed me back slowly and felt every inch of me. That night we both had lost something irreplaceable in return for a tender display of our love.

….

We had traveled a long distance to finally reach the mercenary group. After we both showed them our tattoos, proof of our commitment, and we were allowed entrance to what would be our new family.

…..

After it had been a week and a half I was finally permitted to make my own weapon. It took a few days but I had finally made a club on my own. It was broad and heavy but nothing I couldn't handle. Aglaia and I had adjusted to life here and even moved in together in a nice home with a big backyard. I figured that if I can't give her a settled life I can at least give her a decent home. We went out on missions together and saved families all over the country; what we both had dreamed of since we were kids.

…..

A year had passed us by and every day I would train with Aglaia, her with her bow and me with my custom. We had become close as if we were kids. I still continued to keep my emotions at bay but that's just me. Aglaia never truly minded though, she understood me inside and out. I truly felt free when I was with her. She was the light of my world as well as my hope and I would protect her with my life.

We both were sitting on the cool grass, against an old tree, winding down from training when I asked a very serious question.

"Hey, have you ever wanted a life in which you are to- settle down? I know that I can never give you such a life but I just want to you to be happy. If your happiness involves removing me from the picture then I understand. " The warm breeze tugged at her long golden hair as she replied,

"You know honestly I would love to have a family with you. But truly I understand how much this means to you and my happiness is your happiness. Besides I don't want families to be fucked because of some lowly Underworld troops! I want to protect those who are too weak." She gazed up at the afternoon sky, breathing deeply. I then moved near to her and kissed her beautiful face.

"Alright, I trust your words. I promise that once the war is over I will have a family with you!" I held her small hands and grinned confidently at her.

….

A meeting was held that night, she and I attending. We were all discussing how we didn't have nearly enough information to defeat the Underworld troops and it was suggested that we have a spy. Aglaia was the first to volunteer explaining how she was trained in the art of stealth as well as sniping.

No way, there's no way she would survive. She would be heading directly into the Underworld!

After the meeting we conversed back at our humble house.

"Come on! Why won't you let me go?"

"I don't want you to get hurt! It's dangerous out there and I would rather us quit right now then you go to the very source of our grief!"

"But that's why I joined! I want to put an end to this suffering!" With that she stormed off into our room, leaving me standing there wordless. This was our very first fight. Immediately I felt terrible and slowly entered our room with caution.

"Aglaia?" Scanning the room I found her on our bed with her face buried in a soft pillow. "I-I'm sorry for raising my voice like that." I crawled onto the bed next to her, too afraid to comfort her. "You have the right to choose your own path and I just want you to be happy with whatever you choose." Her wetted face lifted from the pillow, she looked up at me and nodded. Smiling small, I held her in my arms as we both drifted off to sleep.

…

A week had passed and she was assigned yet another spy mission. In the end she decided to commit to such a risky job. Who am I to tell her how to live her life?

We said our goodbyes that night.

"I'll be back in a three days okay? Don't worry about me." She kissed me sweetly before she set out for the Underworld.

I trained profusely during that time period. The loneliness had been tugging at my heart ever since she disappeared from my view. No matter what I did, nothing could possibly replace her sweet love and beauty.

When dawn broke out I walked over to the leader of the group, asking if she had yet returned yet. He wore a black cloak as well as a mask in order to conceal his identity.

"I'm afraid Magnus that she has been captured. Witnesses of our group state that she was forced into a suit of armor." I sank to the nearest seat, speechless. "The Underworld army is planning to invade our land so we're organizing a counter-attack. The one who is leading the invasion is Dark Lord Gaol. Both the Dark Lord and Aglaia appear to have the same armor, so I think it's safe to assume that the Dark Lord is indeed Aglaia. I would most appreciate it if you would be the one to take her down."

"Count me in!" I rose from my seat all too quickly before I headed toward the house.

Entering the door I slam it shut and clutch my weapon before heading out the back. While I was excited for the mission, I was simultaneously upset that she was captured. The old and impressive tree stood there just begging to be hacked. All of my anger I allowed to flow out of my through my blade. The understanding and forgiving tree stood there and took my abuse patiently.

"I _told_ her it would be dangerous! I fucking told her!" Giving one last hack I slide down to my knees, against the tree, tears falling down my cheeks. "Why her..?"

…..

That morning we all marched up the mountains which seemed to endlessly stretch onward. The walk was terribly boring and once it was late afternoon, we truly felt the heat of the burning sun. My body was uncomfortably warm but it was no comparison to my aching heart for my Aglaia. She was more than _just_ my girl. She was the one who I grew up beside; she was the one who convinced her family to take me in! She gave me purpose to become strong and _she_ is the one who I _need_ to protect!

Once we reached the castle many of the men engaged in battle. I headed inside the nearby castle in hopes of finding my princess. Oddly enough what I found was an angel. Am I dead? No, this was way too real! He was surprisingly childish; he kept talking to himself, supposedly to his Goddess.

After teaming up and taking out Underworld troops, we finally reached Dark Lord Gaol, my princess.

"Prepare for defeat Dark Lord Gaol!" The childish angel shouted.

"Aw Palutena's little messenger boy and Magnus, it's always a pleasure," Her sweet voice was terribly corrupted. I put on my bravest face and replied,

"Sorry I'm late! I had other business to attend to!"

"Wait! You two know each other?!" The angel called Pit cried.

Oh yeah, I guess he doesn't know who's inside or our relationship. Regardless, I'm going to free her with or without his help.

The battle engaged, each time I hit her guilt began to form in my stomach. She even caught me off-guard a few times. Luckily, Pit was there to cover me. With the final blow I saw what appeared to be a purple soul. The soul fled the dark armor as she fell upon the floor. Trying to grasp onto my emotions, I buried them deep within me only uttering,

"…I'm sorry it had to come to this." Soon enough the angel disappeared while I held onto Aglaia. Her breathing returned to normal as she opened her emerald green eyes.

"I knew you'd come.." I heard the cries of victory from our comrades outside the castle however they couldn't have mattered less to me. What truly did matter was what was in my arms. I kissed my beloved tenderly and continued to hold her close to me. "Thank you Magnus.." From that moment I knew that I wouldn't see the last of that odd angel. I also knew with certainty that I would never let what matters the most slip away from me again.


End file.
